Fire Emblem Path of Radiance: Two Pledges
by IkeandMia
Summary: One is a young man charged with continuing his father's legacy. The other is a young woman seeking to earn her father's approval. How will their stories affect one another? This is not a pairing/slashfic. Rated T for later violent content.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: It has indeed been quite a long time since I've uploaded anything to this site! Real life has been a whirlwind. Got engaged, got a job, moved out, all sorts of things. At any rate, I am finally, after almost three years, ready to start serious work on my fanfiction again. Sorry to those who might've been reading my other fic, Fire Emblem: The Unifying War. I had some ideas as to where I wanted to take that story, but really, none of them were really satisfying for me personally and it's been a long time since I've given it any serious consideration, so I doubt that I'll be continuing that one. This one, on the other hand, is a lot more prose based on existing documentation rather than me just ad-libbing everything, so the content will be a lot easier to come up with. Guess it's time to fire up PoR again to refresh my memory. Anyway, without further adeiu, we shall begin this tale. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Pride and Doubt

The warroom was abuzz with conversation about Daein's recent conquest. The invasion and occupation of Crimea was going smoothly. Daein had seized the capital, Melior, with little difficulty. The Daein army's new plan was to slowly spread its influence out from the capital until it controlled the entire country. This was all well and good, but it left Jill Fizzart, who had joined the army in order to make her father proud of her, with little to strive for in terms of notoriety. And that simply wouldn't do.

"Send me!" she exclaimed suddenly, drawing the attention of most everyone in the room. As many sets of eyes turned towards her questioningly, her voice lost a good deal of volume. "That is...I mean to say, I volunteer for the advanced occupation party headed towards..." she paused, recalling the name of the little nowhere burg the next group would be headed. "...Toha."

"Hmmm," her captain, Haar thought. "Can't let the girl go all by herself." "Count the rest of my squad in too," he spoke up.

'It's nice to see such...enthusiasm," General Petrine, the woman conducting the meeting, said. "Very well, I shall attach you all to the next group.'

"Th-thank you, ma'am," Jill stuttered.

"There's been reports that a group of Crimean rebels are operating near there," the General continued. "Word has it that they just recently lead a prison break on one of our forts. They even had sub-humans with them, if accounts are to be believed."

"Sub-humans!" Jill pondered, nearly beside herself. "At last, an opporitunity to prove my worth! If I can come back with a few of the filthy beasts' hides, Father will surely be pleased..."

"And with that, this meeting is adjourned." Petrine moved towards the exit. A lone soldier stood in her path, quickly finding himself flying head over heels across the room, shoved out of the way by a fuming Petrine. "Dog's breath! Stay out of my way idiot!" Ena, Petrine's pink-haired assistant, slipped out wordlessly behind her.

"Jill, a word, if you will?" Haar asked, moving towards her.

"Oh, right," Jill answered, snapped out of her almost trancelike state.

"Is there any reason in particular you just signed us all up for a lot of extra work? Or am I going to be missing out on a lot of sleep for nothing?"

"Captain, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's all right. I'm just curious is all." Jill was silent for a moment, staring at her boots while trying to put her reasoning into words.

"This could be the only chance I get to show Fa-I mean, General Shiharam what I'm made of." She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "The whole reason I joined the army was to make him proud, but this invasion progressed so quickly by the time we got here the war was already over. There was nothing I could do except fall in line and play escort duty or some other meanial task."

"Well, I'm sure your father would be proud of you regardless," Haar assured her.

"It's not as simple as that," Jill said. "I need to prove this to myself too. All my life I've been coddled by my father. He's done everything for me, and I need to prove to myself that I'm capable of making it on my own."

"Heh," Haar chuckled. "Far be it from me to stand in your way then. Just remember," he said, looking her in the eye. "It doesn't matter how many enemies you slay, if you wind up dead, all the glory in the world won't do you much good."

"I'll be sure and remember that, thanks."

"All right. Well, I suppose I'd better go get some shut eye before it's time for us to head out then." With that, he turned and left, leaving Jill to ponder events on her own.

The young mercenary stretching, stifling a yawn as he pulled his arm back behind his head. He took a moment to contemplate recent events. He, by all accounts, should have been dead, killed by the Daein army in the driving rains. Had it not been for the intervention of Lethe and Mordecai, his two Laguz companions, he imagined his stint as Commander of the Griel Mercenaries would have been short lived indeed.  
>The GRIEL Mercenaries. What had his father been thinking, entrusting the command, and therefore, the lives of his companions to him? He knew he wasn't ready to accept such a role, Titania was far and away more qualified than him to lead in his stead. But it had been his father's dying wish, and he had complied.<br>There was one part of his father's wishes that he knew he couldn't fulfill, however. He knew there was no way he could idle away the rest of his life in Gallia, standing by while the whole of Tellius became embroiled in a war that would certainly ravage the populace. And there was of course the Black Knight.  
>Like something sprang forth from the darkest recesses of a childhood nightmare, the man had come forth to challenge his father in single combat. Ike had had every confidence that Griel would emerge victorious. Griel had never lost, or so it had been said, and Ike was inclined to believe it. Always sauntering into battle and felling foes with what seemed to be minimal effort, his father had seemed to Ike to be the pinnacle of martial might.<p>

Ike had been mistaken.

He watched helplessly as the ebon clad Knight had thrust his blade clean through Griel, impaling him in one swift stroke. Time had seemed to slow down as Ike had rushed to his father's side, attempting to prevent him from falling. But it was to no avail, as the pair had tumbled to the ground. His father's killer stood over them, his armor glistening in the light of the full moon. He had proceeded to demand Griel hand over Mist's medallion, which Griel had refused even as he lay dying.  
>The medallion...what could be so special about it that it had driven this Knight, this nightmare given shape and form, to emerge from Goddess knows where to claim it? Ike surmized that he would eventually know the answer were he to continue down the path he'd chosen.<p>

"Ike...?" a familar voice asked.

"Hmm...?" Ike murmured, snapping out of his daze. "Oh, Soren. What is it?"

"I thought now would be a good opporitunity to go over the results of our supply requisitions," Soren answered.

"Oh, yes," Ike agreed, again not feeling up to the task of leading a mercenary company. Would he be able to stay the course at this rate?

The squad soared through the skies, watchful from any potential ambush of the ground forces by Crimean resistance fighters. Jill doubted that the Crimeans would be so bold as to attempt to attack a full battalion of Daein soldiers in broad daylight, but it never hurt to be vigilant. Besides, if they DID show up, it would give her the chance to finally put her skills to good use.

"We'll be arriving in Toha soon," Haar informed her, breaking the silence. "It would probably be wise to loosen your grip on that lance girl, any tighter and you'd snap the thing in half."

"What? Oh..." she said, only now realizing her hand was shaking she was gripping her weapon so tightly. Blast, she wasn't even to the destination yet and she was already getting so worked up she could barely see straight. This was IT though! SOMEWHERE in that town there was a group of Crimean rebels just waiting to be flushed out and exterminated. What's more, it had been confirmed only moments before they'd moved out towards the town that there were indeed sub humans in the lot. Jill knew better than to think herself invincible, but she was confident that there wouldn't be anything a bunch of CRIMEANS and a few mewling sub human kittens could do to possible stop HER. She had been trained in Daein after all.

"Right," she told herself. "This is it. No room for mistakes..."

The preparations had gone smoothly enough, according to Soren's report. Everyone's weapons and provisions had appeared to be in order, and Ike knew that the sooner they left town, the better. The Daein occupation forces could show up at any moment, and if they were spotted it would make this whole operations a lot tougher than it needed to be.

"We should be leaving, but..." Ike said aloud to no one in particular. He looked around noting that all the memebers of his group had yet to assemble at the appointed place. "Looks like everyone's going to be a while, yet."

"My Lord Ike, are you ready to go?" A female voice inquired softly from his right. Ah, Elincia. Princess of Crimea, the woman he had been charged with seeing safely to Begnion. If nothing else, he was determined to at least see that through.

"Me?" He answered, contemplating for a second before answering. "As long as I've got my sword, I'm always ready."

"A sword?" Elincia repeated, sounding unsure. "That's it?"

"If I've got my cape, I can sleep just about anywhere," he continued. "And as for food, well...something always turns up."

"Hee hee!" she giggled. "That's delightful!"

"It is?"

"Yes, very much so. Tee hee hee!"

"Princesses...I don't think I'll ever understand them." Ike muttered under his breath. Suddenly, there was a big uproar from the town gates. A crowd was gathering swiftly to investigate the commotion. "Why all the excitement?"

"My Lord Ike!" Elincia exclaimed. "There's a crowd gathering at the town entrance..."

"That's-" Ike began, but was interrupted by a loud voice making a proclamation to the townspeople.

"Attention citizens!" the voice, which belonged to a Daein soldier bellowed. "We've received reports of Crimean army stragglers hiding in this town!" From this point forth, the Daein army will blockade all points of entry! No one comes or goes without our leave! The harbor is also closed! No ships will be allowed to sail!"

"Well, we certainly can't have that..." Ike thought.

"Ike!" Titania, another of his compainions called as she rode towards him. "Daein troops have-"

"I know," he interrupted. "All we can do is move towards the docks and try not to be discovered."

"Have you seen Ranulf?" She asked. Ranulf was the liason the beast king Caineghis had appointed to accompany Ike and make arrangements for their passage to Begnion.

"Not yet," he replied. Of all the times for that cat to scurry off..."Wait," he said. "Here he comes now. Ranulf! Over here!" A hooded figure quickly approached him.

"Hoo!" The beast-man let out exictedly. "Things sure are heating up, aren't they?"

"How are things on your end?" Ike asked, concerned about the preparations being thrown askew by this new development.

"Everything's set," Ranulf answered. "All you need to do is sneak down to the harbor. You'll be met there by a many with a dusky pallor. His name is Nasir. Nasir is a man you can trust. I've explained your situation to him, and he's willing to help." He paused for a second. "If you can reach his ship safely, he'll take care of everything and deliver you to Begnion."

"Ranulf, aren't you coming too?" Ike was puzzled. He'd assumed Ranulf was to travel with him all the way to their intended destination.

"I was planning on it, but..." he trailed off, considering his next words. "Daein's movements have me concerned. I'll stay behind and see what's going on." As he was speaking, a townswoman rushed by to see what was going on by the gate, brushing past Ranulf.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said hurriedly. "I wasn't watching where I was going..." Unfortunately, in doing so, she'd also pushed aside his hood, placing his feline ears into plain view.

"No, pardon me-" he began.

"AH!" she screamed. "EEEEEEEEEEEK! Su-sub-human!"

"Blast!" Ranulf bit out. With the womans screech, many other townsfolk rushed over to see what was going on.

"It's true! A sub human!" One man cried. "How dare you come prowling around here!"

"Beast!" Another man snarled, giving Ranulf a huge shove. "Ya stinking sub-humans need to learn yer place! Human towns are too good for ya!"

"Eww!" one of the women gathered around said disgustedly. "It's so hair! Go on! Scat!" She too started attacking Ranulf. Before long, several townspeople had surrounded Ranful and had begun assaulting him. As he was considering how best to assist Ranulf, two more of his Gallian compainions, Lethe and Mordecai, came over to him.

"Mordecai!" Ike said, indiciating the escalating situation with Ranulf.

"Ike! We must leave!" He answered gruffly.

"What?" Ike exclaimed. "No! We have to help Ranulf..."

"All of this noise will attract the attention of the Daein troos," Mordecai insisted.

"That's why we have to hurry up and help-"

"He'll be fine!" Lethe interrupted. "Leave him."

"Ranulf is strong," Mordecai explaied. "Even stronger than me. It's all right."

"Ranulf has no intention of defending himself!" Ike argued. "Look, he's not even changing forms! I can't just stand by and watch while he gets murdered!"

"Ike! Wait!" But it was alreaady too late. Ike was off to save his friend.

"...Idiot human..." Lether muttered.

"Stop!" Ike yelled, pushing his way throught the crowd. "Get out of my way! Keep your hands off him!"

"Who do ya think ya are?" One of the crowd sneered. "Why would a human want to protect some sub-human?"

"He's a friend to the monster!" The woman who had first revealed Ranulf's identity chimed in. "I saw them talking earlier!"

"What's that to you?" Ike interjected with an edge in his voice.

"Hey, the Crimean royals had sub-human compainions, didn't they? Maybe you're one of those army guys the Daien troops are searching for!"

"You there!" another of the crowed called. "Daein soldier! Ho! There are some suspicious folk over here!"

"Huh?" the Daein soldier answered. "That way, hurry!" he indicated to his squadmates.

"Are you mad?" Ike asked in disbelief. "Your king was murdered by Daein! And now you're going to cooperate with them?"

"Well, um..." the townsperson was taken aback.

"I heard the king was teamin' up with those sub-humans! THAT'S what got him killed!"

"Yeah! That's right! If we need allies, I'll take flesh-and-blood Daein humans over some fanged sub-human freak!"

"Yeah! Yeah! At least we know what we're getting! Trust your own kind!" The crowd was starting to get worked into a frenzy.

"You people are insane!" Ike declared.

"Where's the sub-human everyone's screaming about?" A new voice called to the assembly.

"Huzzah!" An older man cried. "The Toha vigilantes are here! Grab those guys and turn them over to the Daein army! That will prove our allegiance and gain our village favor!"

"Har har har!" The head vigilante laughed boastfully. "If you want sub-humans hunted down, I'm your man!"

"Ike!" Ranulf said, picking himself up.

"Ranulf!" Ike began, relieved. "Are you all right?

"Why did you come back?" Ranulf asked.

"Because some fool was going to lay here and get beaten to death instead of defending himself!"

"Ah, Ike. What would you have me do? Gallia and Crimea have formed an alliance. I cannot jeopardize that by harming these people, no matter what ill they may bear me," he explained.

"Even if none of them care two figs for their own country?"

"Even if. They're citizens of Crimea, after all."

"Well I'm not Gallian," Ike answered. "So there's no reason for me to hold anything back!"

"Ike! Listen to me!" Ranulf said, trying to calm him. "They think that you and I are allies! If you attack, it's no different than if I do it myself! So..."

"Let me guess...you're telling me to avoid the Daein pursuit, leave the town vigilanties alone, get to the docks as soon as possible, find a man named Nasir and get everyone on his boat. Is that it?"

"Exactly" Ranulf said, jokingly excited. "I don't care what anyone else says, I think you're pretty bright!"

"All right, I'll play along. But mark my words, if they attack, heads will roll!"

"What? Hey, that's not going to do us any good!" he pleaded.

"Titania! Soren!" Ike called for his companions. "Get everyone together! We're getting out of here!" They acknowledged, and soon the Griel Mercenaries were assembled and ready to begin what was sure to be an arduous fight out of the port city of Toha. To his left, Ranulf had shifted into his beast form.

"Good luck, Ike! You'll be fine." he told him. "As for me...I think I'll play a little game of cat and mouse with these Daein fools." He then bounded off, pushing past a startled group of Daein soldiers.

"The Gallian sub-human!" One cried. "After him! Don't let him get away!" And with that, a small detachment of soldiers was pulled away from the conflict.

"Everyone, move out for the harbor!" Ike declared. "Try to avoid conflict with the local vigilante group if you can. Let's go!"

"_Battle? A battle? Here? Now_?" Jill thought, her mind racing a mile a minute. It had all happened so suddnely. First, their arrival in Toha, then mere moments later, the Crimean scum had been exposed. Even better, there were INDEED sub-humans amongst them! She yearned for battle so badly she could almost taste it. She glanced over at her commander, Harr. And he was asleep. As per usual.

"Commander Haar! Awake!" She declared. "This is no time to be sleeping! A sub-human has been spotted! Come, let us join in the thrill of the hunt!"

Haar let out a huge yawn. "Mmm...let's not. Even if we don't lift a finger, Makoya's pups will take care of everything."

"Battle glory awaits!" She insisted. "Would you allow others to steal this chance from beneath your very nose?"

"Go entertain yourself will you?" Harr asked, disinterested. "Fight a soldier or lance a peasant or...what you will. But for the love of flying stop interrupting my sleep!"

"Ooh!" Jill seethed. "You're such a-"

"The fighting? Umm...wake me when it's done..."

"That's it!" She cried. "I'm going by myself!"

"Wha...? Jill, hold a moment," Harr said calmly.

"Yes? Have you changed your mind?" Jill inquired hopefully.

"You'll wait here with the rest of us." Haar explained. "We don't move unless we're attacked. That's the word from the top."

"Graaaaaargh!" Jill let out a cry of frustration. Just perfect. Her once chance to finally, FINALLY get out to the battlefield and prove her worth, and she was being relegated to the sidelines. AGAIN. The Goddesss saw fit to deal her blow after blow at every turn it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2: Pursuit and Flight

Author's Note: This story did a bit better than I was expecting traffic-wise! Thanks for you guy's support thus far. We're nowhere close to finished however, so let's get right to it.

Chapter 2: Flight and Pursuit

_"Battles rarely go exactly as one plans them to,"_ Ike's father had told him once. _"One must always be ready to adapt to rapidly changing situations. Always be aware of the field and make changes accordingly."_ Ike took a moment to survey the field of battle. The Daein troops had positioned themselves right in between him and where he needed to get his people. Thus far, Ike and company had managed to cut themselves a path through the enemy, but he knew that things could turn sour in an instant. As he was thinking this, one of the Daein cavaliers rode forth to challenge him. From the looks of it, he was more decorated and seasoned than the foes Ike had faced thus far. He surmized him to be the enemy captain.

"Are you the leader of this company?" the enemy asked.

"I am," Ike responded confidently.

"You are the ones who freed the prisoners from our castle, were you not?" came the reply.

_"Hmm...word travels fast I suppose,"_ Ike thought. "And if we were?"

"Hmm...It appears my assessment was slightly inaccurate," the enemy commander said, contemplating. "I believed it to be the work of Crimean soldier who had briefly regained their morale."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Ike answered. "We're nothing but a simple company of mercenaries."

"Ha!" The Daein cavalier sneered. "Would you by chance...be the same mercenaries giving succor to Princess Elincia?"

_"This guy knows too much..."_ Ike concluded. "Enough talk. Move or die." The enemy swung his sword at Ike, but Ike nimbly dodged and delivered a counter-attack that left the enemy commander reeling. Unfortunately for the enemy, his extended dialogue with Ike had given Ike's companions ample time to approach and surround him. After a brief struggle, the enemy collapsed. "Everyone! Make haste for the harbor! We're breaking their lines!" Ike called triumphantly. What happened next, however, caused an icy fist to close around Ike's heart. Emerging from one of the building to the east...

It was him.

The Black Knight.

"Ah!" Ike exclaimed. "It's him!" For a moment, Ike was left motionless. Not now. Not now not now not now. ANYTIME but now. Half of Ike wanted to charge straight towards the ebon-clad abomination, to plunge his sword as deeply into the hellspawn as he could, ripping off that helmet and stare straight into his eyes as his life bled away. He knew, however, that as he was now there was no realistic possibility that he could win. The Knight would simply scoff at his boyish foolishness and run him through in much the same manner as he had his father. Ike's duty, to his companions, his sister,  
>and his father told him he must live to fight another day.<p>

"Quickly everyone, this way!" Ike called. With their leader fallen, the rest of the Daein troops fell into disarray, and breaking through their remaing lines and making their way onboard Nasir's vessel proved to be a challenge to which the Greil mercenaries were equal.

Of course. OF COURSE. Jill had sat patiently as ordered, being a good little girl whilst the Crimean cowards had fled from their forces. After witnessing the vagabonds piling into a ship and weighing anchor, she rushed back to Commander Harr with all due speed.

"Commander Haar!" she cried. "Let us pursue the enemy ship! They're friends of the sub-humans! We cannot allow them to escape!" Haar, as was customary, answered her with a huge yawn.

"That was a good nap...Well, looks like the fighting's over," he said, giving the surrounding area a once-over. "Form up, it's time to withdraw."

"Commander!" Jill insisted. They were so close...SO CLOSE...

"Listen to me Jill," Haar said. "We're scheduled to return home tomorrow. If you were injured in a place like this, your lord father would not be pleased."

"It's because of my father tha I must not return home empty-handed. I...I must have somethign to show him! Please-"

"Simmer down, girl," Haar interrupted. "The Black Knight has ordered us to withdraw. Would you ignore HIS word?"

"Th-that..." Jill stammered.

"Would be sucidie," Haar finished. "Correct. So let's move out!"

"My best chance...and I...I couldn't..."

"Blast," was all she was able bite out under her breath, her rage at the whole situation almost tangible. By the Goddess she had been so CLOSE to her goal, curse it all. There had to be something she could do...

As Ike and the others got settled aboard the ship, a familiar voice called out to him. "My lord Ike! How wonderful!" Princess Elincia dashed over to him. "I didn't think you were going to make it..."

"I'm sorry to have worried you," Ike replied.

"Oh no, I'm just happy to see you well. So very...happy." Ike looked off into the distance, not really focusing on her words. "My lord Ike? Is something amiss?"

"What? Oh no, I was just...thinking..." Ike turned away from her. "I apologize Princess, but might I have a moment to myself?"

"Oh! Of course..." Elincia started to walk away. "But if you have need of anything, please, do not hesitate to ask. I shall do everything in my power to assist you."

"I appreciate that," Ike said, and he meant it. Though he doubted there would be much she could do to assist him at that moment. He had been there, the Black Knight. Ike knew that if the Knight had decided to come after his troop that there wouldn't have been anything he could've done to stop him. So why hadn't he stepped in to stop their flight? Could it somehow be a part of Daein's machinations? Doubtful, from what he'd seen of the Daein army, their modus operandai was to crush all resistance with the maximum force possible. No, it had to be part of the Black Knight's personal agenda that prevented his interference. Whatever it was, however, he was relieved to be on the ocean and on his way. As fearsome as he was, he was fairly certain the Black Knight couldn't just appear before him out here at sea. At least, he hoped so.

She knew what she was doing was going against everything she knew she should do. Every rational part of her brain was screaming at her to turn back, to give up this foolish pursuit. But there was something in her that drove her forward, that made her refuse to give up. Her honor, that's what. And she'd be dead before she sacrificed her honor. The route she'd laid out for herself to pursue the enemy was a treacherous one, skirting up the coastlines of both Crimea and Gallia. She knew her wyvern would be hard-pressed to keep up with their ship, but at the same time, she also knew there was no turning back once she started. She would be counted a deserter and a coward if she came back with anything less than the heads of the Crimean cowards she'd chosen to pursue. But she knew she'd never get another opporitunity to prove her worth if she'd been forced to return to her father. He'd have taken her back into his unit, coddled her, and she'd have never achieved anything.

And that simply wasn't acceptable.

It was going to be rough. The lands she'd be traveling through were going to be infested with sub-humans for sure. She and her wyvern were going to have to survive on a fish-heavy diet for the next month or two, she knew. Growing up in Daein, she'd never really acquired much of a taste for seafood, but it couldn't be helped. A minor sacrifice to make in face of what she was up against. Curse those Crimeans, the cowards. Putting her through such a trial. It would make her victory over the vermin all the sweeter when she finally caught up to them.

A month, perhaps two.

A small price to pay. She would catch them if it was the last thing she did. Jill Fizzart, Wyvern Rider of Daein.

Let the hunt begin.

The ship had been at sea for about a month now. After the first week or so Ike had accepted the fact that there would indeed be no pursuit from Daein, and had relaxed a bit. Life onboard a ship was something that had taken some getting used to, to be certain. The constant movement to and fro, the smell of the salty sea air...all these things had been so new to him. Since then, though, he'd had ample opporitunity to consider everything that had happened that day in Toha. The people, their hatred for Ranulf the moment they'd discovered he was a laguz...he had been taken aback by their behavior. Did beorc hatred for the laguz really run that deep?

"Ike?" a gentle voice asked, snapping him out of his reverie. "Ike?"

"Oh, Mist," Ike answered, acknowledging his sister's presence.

"What's bothering you?" She inquired, concern filling her tone. "You've been moping about ever since we came aboard."

"I'm...just a little seasick," he lied.

"Seasick?" Mist repeated, indignant. "You're such a bad liar. You never even get regular sick. You're not the type to get seasick!"

"Really, it's nothing," Ike insisted.

"Come on, talk to me," she pleaded. "You've been doing so much lately. I just wnat the chance to help you for a change."

"Well...all right," Ike conceded. "I'll tell you what's been bothering me...it's that incident back in Toha."

"Go on."

"When everyone dsicovered Ranulf was a laguz, all those people-they changed, just like that." Ike explained. "Up until that instant, they'd seemed like such kind and decent people. I just...I had no idea beorc prejudice against the laguz was so strong. Why do they hate them so much? How are we so different, Ranulf and I?"

"I have to say, at first, I was scared too." Mist answered. "When I saw how they could change...they can do tings that we hu-" she paused, correcting herself. "I mean, we beorc can't do. They're not like us..."

"Mist, you can't honestly feel that-"

"It's different now!" Mist interrupted. "Everyone's so nice. But, you know, that's because of the time we've all spent together. I've seen how the are; I've gotten to know them. That's why I've change." She looked down, then back up at her brother. "I'm not scared or nervous around them, but other people don't get that chance. I think that's why they're frightened."

"Maybe you're right..." Ike said, considering her words. "Maybe people like me are the odd ones, the people who accept others as they are."

"I wish more people were like that...I mean, no one really wants to fight, do they? Doesn't everyone WANT peace? I guess it's just hard to put all of those fears behind us."

"Your right. It is very hard," a voice agreed from behind her.

"Nasir!" Mist said sternly. "What's the big idea, eavesdropping on us like that?"

"How do you find sailing?" The ship's captain asked, ignoring her protest. "Have you gotten sick at all?"

"We're fine," Ike answered. But answer a question for me, would you? Why are you here? Why do you associate with the laguz?"

"Why?" Nasir replied. "Besides the obvious financial benefits, I suppose I do so because I am one."

"What?" Mist was taken aback. "No you're not a laguz! I don't see a tail or anything!"

"Because I've chosen to live among beorc, I've take certain steps to make sure I'm not recognized," he explained. I've had to change my attire, my feeding habits...I've done many things."

"Why would you do that?" Ike asked.

"Laguz cannot survive in isolation, nor can beorc. If both races are to thrive, they must learn to coexist," Nasir answered. "I have spent many years searching for a way to make this happen."

"You think that laguz and beorc can live together? After everything you must have seen? I'm impressed."

"Ike, you will never truly understand a matter unless you look at it from each party's perspective. As you say, the laguz are indeed now persecuted by the beorc, But long ago, these roles were reversed."

Ike paused, considering his words for a moment. "Whatever happened in the past does not justify what we do to the laguz now," he concluded.

"That is the thinking of an honest man," Nasir said. "Keep things simple and pure. I like that. Still, the strength of your conviction comes from your youth and your innocence. Trust me: it will be tested. When your journey is over, how will you be changed? I pray your conviction is not lost to despair."

"Talking to you is hard work," Ike quipped, growing weary of this heavy conversation.

"Someday, you'll understand," Nasir explained. "For now, my role is simply to deliver you safely to Begnion. Ranulf has paid me quite handsomely with money from the king of Gallia himself, and I will not let him down."

"We're out of our element here at sea, so you're all we have to depend on. Thanks for all of your help."

"I will do what I am able." Nasir said, and with that, took his leave. Nasir had given Ike much to consider about beorc-laguz relations. He was obviously speaking with the perspective of someone who had far more experience in such manners than he did. Ike surmised that he would have a lot more work to do and things to consider before this journey reached its conclusion. Well, at least the group wouldn't have to worry about Daein pursuit out here at sea. There was that to take solace in at least.

Jill Fizzart, on the other hand, hadn't fared as well in the month since decided to pursue the mercenary company. Her plan had been going well enough, she'd been finding secluded spots here and there to rest, there were plenty of fish to eat, and the weather had been agreeable enough. The one thing she hadn't counted on, however, was the sheer monotony of this pursuit. There had been nothing but ocean in front of and behind her for weeks, aside from the end of the day when she'd fly over and find a pace ashore to rest for the evening. Her wyvern was a hearty beast, certainly. but there was no way it could continue at this pace for much longer. She concluded that the beast had sensed her strength of resolve, however, and despite its obvious fatigue kept pushing itself as hard as it would go.

Every now and then she thought she'd catch glimpses of the beorc ship on the horizon, but it had turned out to be her imagination each time. By her estimation, however, she WAS gaining ground on them. If she could keep up the pace, she'd have caught up to them within the next few days. And then, oh then. She'd lay her vengeance upon them with a fury Tellius had never witnessed. Goddess help those poor Crimeans.

Whew! And with that, I shal conclude this chapter. Thanks again for the support guys, your reviews and such are always appreciated.


End file.
